Le patient
by sara-chan22
Summary: Un docteur se voit chargé personnellement du traitement d'un patient qui vient de sortir du coma.1x2 pour votre plaisir!
1. Chapter 1

Auteur: Alors voyons voir, une fille pleine d'idées plus tordues les unes que les autres et qui aime faire souffrir ses personnages; j'ai npmmé Sara-chan 22.

Disclaimer: les personnages ne sont pas à moi... Oh mon Dieu! Je l'ai dis! je l'ai dis! je l'ai dis! Je l'ai...  
BANG!  
Quatre, tenant une casserole- Ca va la calmer pour le moment.

Couple: encore aucun pour le moment...

Note: Rien à dire sauf que je trouve ce chapitre un peu trop court Gomen c'est pour vous lancer dans le contexte. Sinon, je pense que cette fic me prendra plusieurs chapitres mais c'est pas encore sur et enfin j'espère bien m'amuser avec, c'est la seule fic où il n'y aura pas de pleurs et de cris déchirants mais c'est pas sur faut pas être trop optimiste hein! Oh la la je parle trop pour finalement ne rien dire, c'est un tic insupportable donc je n'ai qu'une dernière chose à vous dire: Bonne lecture!

¤

La jeune infirmière allait et venait près de l'entrée principale de l'hôpital, tripotant nerveusement sa blouse blanche d'une main et se rongeant les ongles de l'autre, enfin un seul. Après quelques minutes de terrible attente, elle se dirige avec soulagement vers la source de son agitation, l'homme qui venait de franchir la porte.

« Docteur Maxwell ! Cria-t-elle.

L'interpellé se retourne et son visage s'illumine.

« Hilde ma chère ! Comment vas-tu ? Je t'ai manqué ?

Elle lui donne une tape à la tête.

« Hey !

« Idiot ! Ton patron te cherche depuis une demi-heure. Il est fu-ri-eux !

« Il faut savoir se faire désirer, dit-il avec un sourire de m'as-tu vu stupide.

« Duo !

« J'y vais tout de suite !

Hilde soupire en l'observant partir, saluant chaleureusement au passage quelques-uns de ses amis, et lui envia son caractère inflexible et de bonne humeur. Elle rajuste son uniforme et courut se remettre au travail, à défaut de se faire gronder par l'infirmière en chef.

¤

Bonjour M. Maxwell. Fermez la porte et installez-vous.

Le jeune docteur s'assit sur la chaise à côté du bureau du chirurgien responsable de son service, M. Jones McCoy.

J'ai une nouvelle importante à vous annoncer.

Duo le toisa du regard. Il n'était pas vraiment furieux mais plutôt excité. Hilde exagérait comme toujours.

« Vous vous souvenez bien sûr du patient que nous avons depuis 3 ans.

« M. Yuy ? Qu'a-t-il ?

« Il est sorti du coma, déclara McCoy avec un sourire malicieux.

Duo écarquilla les yeux, n'y croyant pas.

« Vous plaisantez ?

« En ai-je l'air ?

Une jeune femme qui passait par là pour visiter son pauvre mari sursauta brusquement en entendant le cri de victoire qui surgit de derrière la porte.

« Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees !

« M. Maxwell…

« Je le savais, je le savais ! J'en étais sur ! Yiiiiiihaaaaa !

« M. Maxwell je comprends votre excès de joie ; j'ai déjà subie celle des docs de notre service mais nous avons eu un problème.

Duo s'arrêta net de crier et de bondir dans tous les sens pour regarder le docteur dans les yeux.

« Un problème ?

« Oui, soupira McCoy, malheureusement les dernières analyses ont montré que M. Yuy a perdu la mémoire et…la faculté de parler.

« Quoi ?!

« Vous avez bien entendu ce que j'ai dis. Ce genre de choses ne s'est jamais produit. Cependant, nous avons trouvé un remède qui pourrait fonctionner.

« Qui pourrait fonctionner ? Qui _pourrait_ fonctionner ?

Le docteur lui fit signe de la main pour l'inciter au calme et l'invita à se rasseoir.

« Je comprends votre frustration. Notre idée est de le sociabiliser et de l'aider à retrouver la parole en le confiant à une personne apte de le faire.

Duo resta silencieux à méditer sur ces paroles puis demanda enfin :

« Et qui est cette ingénieuse personne si je puisse demander ?

McCoy le regarda comme si la réponse était évidente.

« Vous.

« Qui ça, moi ? Pour qui vous me prenez ? Si vous regardiez bien, je n'ai pas une cape rouge et un costume bleu avec un ''S'' flamboyant brodé dessus !

«Peut-être n'êtes-vous pas superman mais vous avez un caractère très sociable et une réputation de volubile ; ce sont là deux atouts essentiels qui vous permettront de mener à bien cette mission. Ne me regardez pas comme ça. Vous avez un mois devant vous et passé ce délai, ou vous gagnez 20000 euros ou…hum vous resterez un médecin modeste tel que vous l'êtes.

Duo lui jetait un regard noir et furieux mais s'adoucit peu à peu.

« Ai-je le choix ? Soupira-t-il en joignant ses deux mains derrière sa tête.

« Je crains bien que non ? Mais vous deviendrez célèbre si vous réussissez. C'est un exploit à tenter, non ?

Le natté bond de sa chaise et les mains dans la poche, tête baissée et se mordant la lèvre inférieur, il dit :

« Très bien alors, j'accepte.

« Bien. Vous pouvez commencer dès maintenant.

A l'instant où Duo fermait la porte, il entendit le docteur dire tout bas avec ironie :

« Amusez-vous bien !

« Oui c'est ça, pensa Duo sombrement. Bon allons voir ce M. Yuy, j'espère au moins qu'il se souviens de son nom…

**Bon ben voilà pas vraiment fameux puis-je espérer une review?**


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur: Une certaine coquine qui se croit le centre du monde ça ne vous dit rien? Vraiment pas? C'est Sara-chan 22 bien évidemment.

Disclaimer: J'ai vraiment marre de le dire à chaque fois, ça me fend le coeur et vous savez je suis un personne hyper méga sensible je vais piquer une crise cardiaque...  
Duo/ Mais t'as bientôt fini de pleurnicher tu vas me dire cette satanée phrase et on n'en parle plus.  
Est ce vraiment nécessaire?  
Duo/ Pour ma survie oui.  
Bon d'accord même si c'est pas une mauvaise idée que tu ne survives pas...  
Duo/ Sara-chan!  
Ok pas la peine de crier comme ça je ne suis pas encore sourde que je sache. Voilà donc les G Boys et accessoires ne sont(malheureusement) pas à moi (soupire et boude).

Notes: Désolée pour ce retard j'avais pleins pleins d'exams qui fusaient de partout pour me faire pardonner j'ai posté le plus long chapitre que j'ai jamais écrit! J'espère que ça vous plaira parce que sinon mes doigts ne seront pas contents du tout ah ben pas contents du tout.  
Bref, je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review ainsi que mes lecteurs anonymes (s'il y en a) etje vous souhaite bonne lecture!

Chapitre 2:

« Rendre à une personne la mémoire et la parole, ça parait impossible au premier coup mais on n'obtient rien sans rien.

Duo entra en trombe dans la salle où se trouvait son patient. Il trouva celui-ci allongé sur un lit, une infirmière rôdant autour de lui comme un vautour pour vérifier que tout allait bien. Il s'approcha de lui et son visage lui apparut de plus près. Il n'avait pas beaucoup changé, ses yeux étaient cobalts, ses cheveux bruns nettement ébouriffés et ses traits fins.

« Bonjour M. Yuy, dit-il en essayant d'adopter un ton dégagé. Je suis M. Duo Maxwell et je me chargerai personnellement de votre cas. Vous saisissez ?

Le jeune homme fit un signe de tête affirmatif.

« Très bien. Maintenant veuillez ramasser vos affaires, vous vous installerez chez moi pour que je puisse mieux prendre soin de vous. Je vous venus prêt dans 10 minutes dans le vestibule.

Duo soupira puis s'en alla à son bureau. Il rangea ses effets personnelles dans un sac à dos et en tirant quelques papiers du premier tiroir il retrouva une photo délabré qu'il chérissait du plus profond de son cœur. On pouvait voir dessus une jeune femme brune, au teint halé, dont l'expression laissait deviner sa surprise devant l'appareil de photo, une main tentant désespérément de cacher son visage, une autre tenant un couteau dont elle se servait pour couper du persil sur une planche de cuisine, ses cheveux ébouriffés coiffés en natte voletant dans son dos. Il caressa amoureusement son visage doux et se retint de pleurer en se félicitant amèrement d'avoir eu l'idée de prendre sa mère en photo juste quelques jours avant l'explosion qui ne l'avait pas épargnée. Elle répétait inlassablement qu'il ferait un bon médecin à l'avenir, soignant les pauvres et les personnes en besoin comme ceux de la colonie L-2 et il espérait vivement pouvoir un jour accomplir son vœu et se montrer digne de cette noble mission.

Avec une pointe de morosité, il déposa délicatement la photo dans son sac entre les pages d'un livre ensuite il se rendit au couloir d'entrée, après s'être assuré d'avoir emporté tout le nécessaire. A sa surprise, il trouva son patient déjà présent, les mains vides. Il s'était juste changé.

« C'est tout ? Tu n'as pas d'affaires persos ? S'étonna Duo.

Le japonais haussa les épaules.

« Bon ben allons-y alors !

En vue de tisser les premiers contacts avec son patient, Duo raconta un peu de sa vie au métis qui n'avait rien demandé. Un instant il s'arrêta net dans son récit et s'introduisit dans la librairie en faisant signe à l'autre de l'attendre devant la porte. Il se faufila alors parmi la foule qui se trouvait à l'intérieure, se glissa entre les étagères et enfin il se planta devant une jeune fille qui portait de grosses lunettes et qui avec un faux sourire lui demanda :

« Que puis-je faire pour vous monsieur ?

« Je voudrais un cahier de petite taille de 5o pages s'il vous plait et euh… (Il fouilla dans sa mémoire un nom quelconque de livre pour effacer le regard offusqué de la jeune fille qui apparemment n'appréciait pas être dérangé pour un malheureux cahier) Le médecin malgré lui de Molière.

Il avait vaguement lu cette pièce de théâtre mais c'était le premier nom qui lui est venu à l'esprit. Quand la fille disparut dans le fond du magasin, il se tourna vers la vitre et tendit le cou vers la vitrine. Il vit Yuy adossé contre la vitrine, tête baissé. A quoi devait-il songer ? Duo se mordit la lèvre à la pensée de ce qui aurait pu advenir de lui si ça était arrivé à lui. Avant d'avoir pu trouver de réponses, la jeune fille était de retour, les lunettes de travers et lui tendis ses achats.

« Merci d'être passé et bonne journée, dit-elle d'une voix pas chaleureuse du tout.

Et quelle journée, pensa Duo. Il paya à la caissière qui tentait désepéremment de le draguer.

« Vous perdez votre temps, lui dit-il d'un ton las en prenant la monnaie qu'elle lui tendait dans un geste gracieux, je suis gay.

Et il la planta là, alors qu'elle ouvra grand la bouche et faillit s'étouffer. Et c'est le casse ! Pouffa-t-il intérieurement.

Dehors, il tendit le cahier à son patient qui fronça les sourcils, intrigué.

« Ce sera votre moyen de communication dans ces débuts, lui expliqua-t-il. Si je vous parle vous me répondrez dans ce cahier en écrivant dans ce cahier avec…(il sortit de sa poche un stylo bic bleu) ce stylo. Comme ça j'aurai pas l'impression de parler à un mur, marmonna-t-il tout bas.

Ils reprirent leur marche et se retrouvèrent enfin devant l'immeuble où résidait Duo. Ils en franchirent le seuil, Duo saluant le concierge peu aimable assis sur son habituelle chaise, trop occupé à tirer sur sa cigarette pour lui prêter attention. Comme à son habitude, Duo se dirigea vers l'ascenseur et s'apprêtait à appuyer sur le bouton vert quand une main lui agrippa le poignet. Il se retourna non sans surprise. Yuy hocha la tête de droite à gauche, un certain malaise se lisait sur son visage.

« Qui y a-t-il ?

Son vis-à-vis se saisit de son stylo, ouvrit le cahier et se mit à écrire sur la première page. Une fois fini, il le livra à son docteur qui put lire :

« J'ai le vertige.

Il releva la tête et rencontra deux yeux cobalts menaçants qui le mettaient au défi de rire. En vérité, il trouvait bien cette situation quelque peu comique mais il releva la tête avec un air des plus sérieux flottant sur son visage, rendit le cahier à son possesseur et dit :

« Ce n'est pas un problème nous emprunterons les escaliers.

Enfin arrivés devant l'appartement n25, au troisième étage, Duo sortit ses clés, les tourna dans la serrure et ouvrit grand la porte à son colocataire des prochaines semaines.

« Après vous M. Yuy.

Après avoir fermé la porte, il surprit une feuille sous son nez où une autre phrase figurait sous celle de tout à l'heure :

« Appelez-moi juste Heero.

« Euh d'accord à condition que vous m'appelez Duo et me tutoyez.

Heero approuva d'un signe de tête. Après l'avoir installé dans le salon et lui avoir demandé de faire comme chez lui, Duo alla prendre une douche pour se changer les idées. Sous l'eau chaude, il se dit que ce sera un miracle s'il parvenait au bout de cette tache délicate. Evidemment, il avait été content que Heero soit sorti de coma ; tout médecin l'est quand un des patients est guéri, c'était une joie qu'il aimait toujours ressentir. Mais de là à se voir confier quelque chose de presque impossible, ça ne faisait que deux ans qu'il était dans le métier ; peut-être a-t-il eu de très bons résultats aux études supérieurs et avait passé sa thèse à la perfection mais ce n'était pas une raison valable.

Il tourna le poignet de la douche, se mit une serviette autour de la taille, prit une autre pour sécher ses cheveux et s'enferma dans sa chambre après avoir s'être assuré que la voie était libre.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, le téléphone sonna. Heero sursauta et voulut y répondre mais se ravisa, se rappelant son handicap. Il continua juste de lire le roman policier où il était question d'un patient qui voulait se venger de son médecin en le menaçant de tuer son fils, qu'il avait pris au hasard d'une étagère (Décidemment notre gars est trop accro à la médecine !) tandis que Duo se rua hors de sa chambre, ses cheveux enroulés péniblement dans une serviette et décrocha le combiné.

« Allô ? Dit-il en reprenant son souffle.

« What's up doc ? Fit une voix familière et amusée à l'autre bout du fil.

« Quatre mon vieux ! Ça fait un bail que je ne t'ai pas vu….

Quoi ? Ah c'est super !

« Ouais, t'imagine, répondit la voix de Quatre, en plus elle a insisté pour que sois invité aussi alors j'ai pensé te le dire de vive voix.

« C'est gentil de sa part.

« Alors tu viendras ?

« Je pense que oui…Euh finalement je ne pourrais pas. Actuellement, je suis le traitement d'un malade.

Il jeta un regard noir en direction de Heero qui fronçait les sourcils et préféra s'éloigner vers les toilettes.

« Comment ça ? Demanda la voix de Quatre. Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire.

Duo lui relata toute l'histoire depuis le début jusqu'à maintenant.

« Hum je vois. Attends-moi deux secondes, je reviens tout de suite.

Duo garda le combiné contre son oreille, ramenant une mèche rebelle qui avait échappé à la serviette derrière son oreille. Il entendit quelques bribes de paroles lointaines puis la voix grave de son meilleur ami se fit entendre de nouveau.

« Amène-le donc. J'ai demandé à Iria. Elle n'y voit aucun problème.

« Mais…

« Je comptes sur toi vieux, ne me déçois pas !

La ligne se coupa. Duo reposa le combiné et resta un bon moment debout, pensif. Il jetait des regards de temps en temps à Heero qui était de retour et qui retourna s'asseoir sur son canapé. Semblant avoir pris une décision, il (Duo) se tapa le poing de la main droite contre la paume de la main gauche et se forçant d'arborer un sourire rassurant, se tourna vers son compagnon qui commençait à se douter à présent de son équilibre mentale.

« Hum, commença Duo, mon meilleur ami m'a appelé. Sa sœur célèbrera son mariage samedi prochain.

Heero haussa les épaules.

« Le seul problème est que je ne pourrais pas te laisser ici alors tu vas venir avec moi.

Heero hocha la tête de nouveau, les yeux écarquillés.

« Oh que si. Nous sortirons demain faire les achats nécessaires. Il te faudra un bon costume et moi aussi avec des souliers noirs bien cirés et une cravate qui va avec( Il porta sa main contre son ventre qui proclamait haut et fort sa faim) Je vais appeler la pizzeria du coin, j'ai une faim de loup.

Alors qu'il décrochait le combiné de nouveau, Heero lui agrippa la main et lui désigna la cuisine du doigt. Intrigué, il s'y dirigea et poussa un cri de surprise : Des pâtes avaient été cuites dans une grande casserole posée sur la butane à gaz à côté de laquelle un cahier traînait, ouvert à la deuxième page où était griffonné le mot « utile ».

« C'est vrai qu'un peu de changement ne fait de mal à personne.

Il versa le contenu dans deux assiettes différentes, saisit au vol deux fourchettes et déposa le tout sur la grande table dans le salon, la tirant jusqu'au fauteuil où était assis Heero et s'installa à ses côtés.

« Après ce petit festin, nous commencerons notre première leçon pour t'apprendre à prononcer correctement, annonça-t-il. Maintenant, à l'attaaaaqueuuh !

Il s'arma de sa fourchette et fondit sur son repas comme un lion. Les lèvres de Heero qui l'observait manger avec beaucoup d' "appétit ", se crispèrent en se qui semblait être un minuscule sourire.


End file.
